


Operation

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), M/M, Uncle Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: When they get bord the Novack twins like to play games  but you won't finde them breaking out the chess bordKansas is a small simple place well on the surface,  but when pets begin to disappear the quiet naiborhood of heaven's gate becomes the talk of the town as missing posters plaster bill board and cover lamppostsHow long can the Novack boys hide their dark little secret
Relationships: Castiel & Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Crowley & Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer
Collections: Makings of a Murdera





	1. Chapter 1

2AM 

Jay Jimmy you awake  
Cas what's up ? I had a nightmare ,can can I sleep with you ,just for tonight, Jimmy softened come here angel he lifted the covers shifting closer to the wall to make room for the other boy . Cas climbed in to his brothers bed pressing his back to him as Jimmy layed a protective arm round cas's waist 

I'm sorry cas pulled his knees up to his chest shhh ! It's ok Jimmy soothed go to sleep cas calmed under his brothers warmth 

Cas closed his eyes letting sleep take him over safe in his brothers arms

Affew days late a small nock on his bedroom door broke cas from his concentration on the history assignment he was once again trying to understand as cas met his brothers eyes this time it was Jimmy's turn to look sheepish 

Jim ? What's up cas could always sense when his brother was hiding something 

Jimm replied keeping his voice low I did something Cassy something really cool but I don't know if youl think it's cool and I really want to show you, but ! Jimmy cut him self off i really want to share this with you Cassy 

Cas thought for a moment did you do a bad thing he asked a slight smirk in his tone 

Jimmy chuckled a little, maybe 

If you did a bad thing I should really tell mum !  
Jimmy looked down at his feet , shuffling awkwardly in the door way but you did say it was cool Jimmy looked up a hopeful grin playing at his lips 

So you want to se he asked almost giddy with excitement 

Cas nodded enthusiastically 

The two boys made their way out to the battered old shed as they entered cas caught sight of a small tarp layed out on the floor 

Jimmy lifted the covering to reveal the corpse of a cat  
Cas gave his brother a quizzical look 

Is that a dead cat did you kill it ?   
Jimmy looked away refusing to meet cas's eyes as his brother cleared his throat looking down at the animal then back at his brother

I guess It is sort of cool 

Jimmy smiled I bet it made allot of noise cas bent down to get a closer look a large wound ran across the cats abdomen 

It tried to bite me but I was brave, Jimmy gleamed standing with his hands on his hips like superhero 

Cas looked up at his brother something unreadable behinds his eyes 

Do you want to Play operation jimmy retrieved a small pen knife from his pocket 

Cas turnd it over in his hands he had never cut up an animal before he turned to the body Infront of him making a small cut as the blood began to pore out of the wound isn't the blood pretty cassy , cas looked up at Jimmy who's eyes where filled with adoration as he watched his brother regard his work 

Your turn cas looked Ernest as he held the slightly bloodied blade out

The two passed the knife back and forth each removing parts of the animal grinning wide as they marveld at their little game. Jimmy turned to cas I liked sharing this with you,angel me two ! Cas grinned . 

The two spent the rest of the day talking in whispers about how much fun it had been playing with the cat 

When can we do it again ? Jimmy smiled when ever you want  
But it has to be our secret ok cas smiled in agreement 

They where going to have so much fun


	2. Chapter 2

Penny for your thoughts jimmy broke the silence that had fallen over them, smiling up at his brother from his place on the floor by the fire as he put the math problem he had been working on to one side. 

Cas closed the text book he had been trying to read for the past hour , looking pensive he played with the edges of the leather book mark holding his page , 

I was just going over what Melissa said in English yesterday  
Jimmy gave cas a soft smile , you know she is just jealous , your a smart kid and she knows it .  
Jimmy crossed the room to join his brother on setee 

Cas shuffled close to his brother yer I guess it just sort of bummed me out Jimmy pulled Cass in to a hug I hate seeing you my sweet angel all blue jimmy rubbed his brothers back in soothing circles 

Cas let him self sink in to the warmth of jimmys arms come on I know what will cheer you up cas toot jimys hand and followed him in to the kitchen seating him self at the small iland

Jim set to work making two cuppa of hot coco giving his brother extra marshmallows 

Cas took the cup sipping the warm chocolate with a smile Jimmy allways new how to cheer him up 

We can play operation later if you want  
Cas grinned he really did have the best brother in the world


	3. First blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and james are inseparable as their little games have continued their curriosity's are are begining to change 
> 
> It's the novack twins 10th birthday and cas has been planning his brothers suprise for weeks 
> 
> Its something they will both enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes 
> 
> This is where things begin to take a dark turn 
> 
> Warning 
> 
> This chapter includes graphic depictions of violence

Castiel glanced the clock on the library wall almost 3AM he had been up nearly 24 hours his farther had told him if he insisted on staying up to at least get to bed before midnight 

He had managed to get him to wave his normal curfew of 10 pm sighting an important test on Monday that he needed to study for  
It was not a compleat lie he did have a science test coming up but what his farther didn't know would not kill him 

Cas chuckled to him self 

Tomorrow was he and Jimmy's 10th birthday and  
He had been planing his brothers suprise for weeks their little games had gotten more fun since their first foray 

Jimmy brought home a dead bird in a shoe box he had found at the park and the two had spent the afternoon plucking it's feathers and carefully taking it apart to se how it works jimmy had given his brother a leather bound note book and cas had began keeping a journal documenting each dissection taking pictures on his dad's old polaroid camera and Jimmy drew small illustrations 

Every day the two boys would walk home together from school as they only lived 3 streets away making their was down Cole Cresent at the end of the road was a small culdisack of council houses before the turning for there street of which the middle house had a large dog chained in the front yard 

A great vicious thing snarling and growling at passers by  
Jimmy has remarked offhandedly that some one should but the fleebiten mut down 

That night as they tidied the kitchen washing up the dishes from tee cas could not get Jimmy's words out of his head 

Some one should put the fleebiten mut down cas repeated like a mantra under his breath rinsing the plates and placing them in the drying rack

He traced his thumb across the blade of the the small black pairing knife as he Ran it under the fossitt lost in a day dream 

The next few nights he couldn't sleep reading the small book he and Jim where slowly compiling miking short notes in the margins  
Cas marveled at Jim's squiggly hand righting so much neater than his his own 

Present day 

18/8/84 3:15 AM 

Castiel sealed the small red onvelope wrighting his brother's name on the front tucking it neatly inside his brothers Spanish home work book then shut off the lights heading to bed to try and get what little sleep he could before he had to be up for church


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am far from happy with this chapter as I accidentally deleted my first draft but I want to get something up to day so I am just living with it for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is 11 and Dean is 14 Jodie is 17 I messed with ages a little as I needed Jodie to be older 
> 
> Crowley and Bobby are dating 
> 
> Bobby is Jodie's legal guardian after his brother and his sister in law are killed by a wendigoe and he takes her in at 13 and raises her like his own daughter

If their is one thing cas hates more than his grandma's knitted abominations he is forced to where for the stupid family Christmas card 

It is being dragged out of bed at stupid o'clock in the morning to listen to the pastor an old Bigot with the charisma of battery acid preach hell fire and salvation 

The only good thing about the biblical bullshit fest is the Winchesters Sam and Dean came to town about a month ago according to Dean they are staying with their uncle bobby and his niece Jodie 

As Sam put it a guy Mr Winchester ran with got in some bad stuff so dad had to bail 

Apparently some not good stuff hapened to Jodie's parents when she was 13 so bobby took her in something broke in her house and killed her mum and dad well that's the official story what ever that means 

When cas first met the 3 he thought they where a bit wired huddled together in a corner whispering amongst them selfs they where talking about some creature or something a wendigo cas was pretending not to eaves drop but the conversation seemed interesting Sam was gesticulating with his hands frantically trying to make a point as he stumbled over his explanation trying to remember a word for something 

Cas couldn't help letting out a small giggle as Sam tried in vain not to start shouting about big foot and the abominable snow beast 

Dean had whipped round abruptly demanding to know exactly what cas found so funny 

Cas had been caught off guard and went quiet as Dean fixed him with a hard stair fire in his eyes like he was going to Ter cas a new arsehole 

Jodie stepped in as an attempt to break the tension  
Apologising for deans hot headedness and making short introductions 

Dean really was not that bad when you got to know him wound a little tight but a good kid over all he needed to relax a bit 

Jodie was like the big sister trying with very little success to keep the winchesters out of trouble something they exceled at getting into 

A week after they met Dean got busted for stealing a tin of beans from the grocery store 

2 weeks later Sam got detention for making the supply teacher cry they where learning about the French Revolution which Sam seemed to be an expert on and spent the entire Lesson interrupting 

Cas how ever kept his head down drawing as little attention as possible he did not kneed to be a professor to know most people would not approve of his and Jim's extra corricular activities 


	5. Letts play a game

Dear Jim blood is thicker then water but to finde your gift I have a challenge for you I have hidden clues around the house solve the clues to crack my riddle 

But be quick the clock is ticking 

Jimmy lets out a laugh reading his brothers cryptic card oh angel what have you been up to he wonders aloud 

Looking round the room he notices a big old clock in the corner opening the door a folded scrap of paper sits just inside the case 

Well done you here is your first clue 

My grand farther's clock was to tall for the shelf so it stud 90 years on the floor it was older by far than the old man him self but weighed not a penny weight more it was bought on the dorn of the day that he was born and was allways his joy and his pride but the clock stopped never to go again when the old man died ! 

Poetic Jimmy smirks 

Reading over the note looking for anything that might be a clue hearing a loud clanking as his farther backed in to the small space Infront of their house 

His farther's car was a 1990 chev'y baron that had for a time belonged to their grandfather before he died 

Jimmy chuckled old man died oh angel you do have such a beautifle sense of humour 

Jimmy asked his dad for the keys to the car pretending he had left something he needed for school in the boot 

Searching the car jimmy came up empty looking at the note again he frowned where would you hide it angel on the floor he lifted up the rubber mat under the drivers seat and their hidden underneath was a silver onverlope 

Inside was a small scrap of paper the edges had been chared  
But their was a funny smell it wasent burn 

Hay dad Jimmy called to his farther who was busy straightening up the garage which they used mainly for storage as chuck was something of a horder 

Smell this I can't put my finger on it that's whiskey his farther told him instantly regognising the smell 

Thanks dad their was only one place in the house where you could finde hard licker there was a hidden door behinds the fire place an old cole hatch from the 1800ds 

Flipping the catch on the small metal door Jimmy carefully pulled out the bottles one at a time taking care not to drop or damage any right at the back was an empty was an empty bottle with a cork in the top sealed with red wax 

Jim grabbed the cork screw that hung on the little hook just inside the door and opened the bottle a small role of paper held with an elastic band slipping out in to his hand 

Jimmy smiled unrolling the scroule 

Didn't think I was going to play fair did you I new you would like my message in a bottle hehehe 

Remember what I said about blood being thicker than water well for your next clue I'm afraid you are going to have to get a little wet 

So here's my riddle 

17 men and dead man's chest yo hoho and a bottle of rum  
Ahoy me harties good look 🙂 

Bottle of rum  
Jimmy checked the labels of each of the bottles but non of them contained rum 

Your going to have to get a little wet 

Jimmy put everything away then tried to decifer the riddle  
17 men and a dead man's chest ?  
Get a little wet ? 

The pond Jim suddenly realised they had a small coy pond in the back yard nothing fancy but their was a moddle pirate ship in a bottle on a rock next to the filter 

Jimmy ran outside their was nothing in the bottle  
Wait get a little wet he thought to him self 

Reaching in to the water he felt around for anything strange  
Retrieving a jam jar with a note inside 

Well shiver me timbers you found my booty  
I hope this clue wasent to jarring mwhaaa 

So here's your next one 

I will tell the flowers and trees and you can sing to the birds and the bees 

You better be buzzing off now you've got work to do 

The birds and the bees jim laughed heading to the kitchen this was an easy one he took down the picture on the wall of the beehives he grandmother painted  
And sure enough stuck to the back was his next clue 

You found that on fast I'm quite impressed but for your final clue I saved last for the best 

Let's play operation 

Jimmy grinned heading out to the shed 

Opening the door cas created him  
With a mischievous look in his eyes 

Happy birthday Jimmy 

Cas gestured to the The fleebiten mut from 25 sat in a cage  
With a big red red bow round it's neck  
Seems you can teach an old dog new tricks cas miles handing his brother their favourite knife 

And what are we teaching him jimmy all ready new where castiel's minds was but he wanted to here him say it 

To play dead Castiel grinned  
god this boy was satten in a Sunday hat .


	6. A hunting we shall go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novak boys change the game as cas decides to raise the stakes 
> 
> Cas and Jimmy share their first joint kill , But what started out as a sick little secret will lead the twins down a dark path and into a life worlds away from their quiet suberben sanctuary

Castiel opened the cage as the mut limped out, clearly his paw was injured , Oh angel you started with out me! Jimmy put on an air of mock disappointment pulling a pet lip . 

Cas giggled punching him in the arm 

Why do I keep you around again ? Cas questioned teasing .

Because I'm just so dam adorable , Jimmy grind . 

So fast or slow? Ow that a difficult one ! Jimmy thought for a moment, how about we have some fun, castiel's eyes turned dark as Jimmy advanced on the whimpering mut . 

Why don't you remove his collar , angel , I want to se that pretty neck. Cas filled his brothers request setting the collar and i.d. tags to one side 

Come here, Jimmy handed cas the knife positioning the tip of the blade at the jugular, that's right now go very slowly , if you hit the artery it will die to quickly ,

Cas guided the knife across the dogs throat, as a small trickle of blood ran over his fingers, that's my angel Jimmy praised ,you don't want it to bleed out to quickly. 

The dog whimpered as cas grip tightened on it's neck holding it still  
So beautiful angel 

I want to se the light leave it's eyes cas breathed compleateley entranced in his task Jimmy pulled the dogs head back as the two moved the knife slitting the dogs throat as it's lifeless body fell to the floor in a pool of its own blood Jimmy brought cas crimson hands up to his lips and kist his palms breathing in the iron tang of the muts blood 

Best birthday gift ever he smiled pupils blown wide as the two rode the adrenalin rush of their fist joint kill  
Their was something transcendent about taking a life 

Taking corpses apart was great but creating them was so much more fun

hay Jimmy do you want to play operation , cas smirked .


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday evenings ment a 9pm curfew school holidays be dambed dad was at work

So mum invited her coffee group round for book club, or as she called it an interlectual descussion of literary prowess, which basically translated to mum and her friends draining bottles of wine and complain about their husbands . 

Castiel hid behind the laundry hamper on the landing listening in to the conversation of the women gathered round the coffee table   
In the living room . 

He and Jimmy had known for a while that trouble was brewing 2 weeks ago missing posters had been plastered all over the naiborhood 

You know that 10 now 10 over 2 months cats dogs even a rabbit just disappeared over night 

Castiel smiled to him self the rabbit had been Jimmy's gift to cas he had ment it as a pet but cas had other much more fun ideas the small fuzz ball it had made this helpless little noise as cas crushed Jimmy had told him he was beautifle when he killed , an artist creating a masterpiece 

Cas shook him self he needed to focus on what the women where saying 

Well you know Julian is going to the police on Saturday cas reeled back nocking the plastic hamper over with a clatter 

Boys his mother shouted up the stairs   
Shit Castiel had to think fast it's me mum I was going to the bath room and nocked over the hamper in the dark 

Why didn't you put the light on cas tried for a whisper going for broke James left his door open and I didn't want to put the light and risk waking him up 

At that his mother seemed to buy his story 

Well just make sure you put the laundry back in the hamper I don't want to fall over it and break my neck 

Yes mum will do Castiel sighed relieved at getting away with his little fib 

Grabbing a pen and paper he left a note on his brothers pillow 

The next morning clutching the note Castiel had left on his pillow Jimmy made his way to the shed not bothering to nock 

Angel he started seeing the pensive look on his brothers face as he played with the lucky rabbits foot Jimmy had given it to him at breakfast the day after flopsy whent to the rabbit hutch in the sky wrapped up in a silver box with a beautifle red bow 

They called the police cas trembled naibor's   
What are we going to do ? They their going to lock us up 

Shut and let me think Jimmy barked as cas looked afraid Jimmy droped his voice look I didn't mean to shout he placed a reassuring hand on castiel's shoulder 

How did you find out the cops where involved ?   
Book club Castiel replied 

Ok I'm going to take care of this Jimmy reassured his brother hatching a plan


End file.
